


Ses mains

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/F, Light Angst, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Запах её рук завораживает.





	Ses mains

**Author's Note:**

> music: Marek Iwaszkiewicz – Stranger.

Стою в закулисной тени и, грустно улыбаясь, смотрю, как руки Маэвы целует Нуно. Она заливисто смеётся, чуть краснеет, но рук не отнимает, и кажется, будто бы моя девочка счастлива. Однако я ведь знаю, что её настоящий смех намного мягче, глубже и прозрачней, а сейчас на лице Эвы не осталось даже и намёка на настоящее счастье. Пусть это и было пару месяцев назад, всё равно оставило глубокую и ничем неискоренимую рану на её добром сердечке. Она до сих пор злится на меня, смотрит разочарованно и с укором, что отдаётся во мне тупой болью предательства, но никак не может понять, что рано или поздно я со своими принципами в духе "свобода превыше всего" окончательно задавила бы её милую душу. А так хотя бы только разбила сердце.

***

Её гитара меня поначалу смешила - как можно быть настолько сентиментальной, чтобы связать чехол для музыкального инструмента? Никогда не высказывая этих мыслей, я хотела узнать, зачем Эве это. И вот... Совершенно нередкий случай, когда мы сидели у неё в гримёрной. Маэва достала вязаную гитарку, чтобы сыграть пару песен. Такое ласковое, солнечное "Сюзанн"... Я ни разу не слышала этого тона от всеобщей моцартовской сестрёнки. Каково же было моё удивление, когда в один из дней тем же тоном было произнесено и моё имя. Что-то во мне щёлкнуло - Эва не сентиментальна, она просто любит. Чисто и искренне.

Я не привыкла сваливать всё на случай, полагаясь на догму о том, что сам человек находится за рулём своей судьбы. Однако теперь утверждать, что каноны являются непреложными, нельзя, ведь так получилось, что Маэва оказалась у меня в квартире. Там, куда никому из труппы не было ходу. И ведь вот в чём фокус - и с её стороны, и с моей отсутствовал совершенно любой посыл, всё произошло случайно. Будто так надо. Будто так предопределено. Сели в такси, увлечённые разговором, кажется, о венской архитектуре, и я скорее даже по привычке назвала свой адрес, на одну сотую секунды оторвавшись от столь захватывающего разговора. Эва взглянула на меня с удивлением, но протестовать не стала. Ну а когда доехали, было поздно что-то менять.

У меня мы были всего два раза, и оба раза не обошлось без коньяка. В первый весь вечер был словно предначертан, а потому вот мои руки потянулись к навесному шкафу на кухне, вот мы уже сидели в креслах, приятно расслабленные алкоголем. Мы знали ступень, когда нам хватит, и в тот раз ни она, ни я выше той не ступили. А во второй... По-моему, тогда был какой-то праздник. Честно, этот момент плавно уплыл из памяти, но если так, важен ли он? Также не помню, каким образом удалось достать с антресоли штатив фотоаппарата, однако весьма явно помню её локоть на моём плече, когда я пыталась исполнить какую-то нереально крутую песню на электрогитаре, и фотоаппаратную вспышку, что последовала за всем этим.*

Её квартирка полностью носила отпечаток хозяйки. Всегда аромат чего-то сладкого, терпкого, но немного кисловатого. Возможно, так пахнет чай с облепихой - не знаю, никогда не пробовала. Настольная лампа на столике с витыми ножками. На комоде граммофон. И везде есть что-то вязанное. Вроде должно раздражать, но так гармонично вписывается. Из напитков у Эвы чаи разных вкусов, крепкий кофе и совсем уж изредка капля вина. Наблюдение за тем, как тогда ещё не моя девочка готовила, приводило меня в эстетический экстаз. Почему-то казалось, что каждое пятно, оставленное ею на молочном дереве кухонного стола, падало именно туда, куда нужно, ведь руки, что создавали шедевр всего из пары яиц, молока и сосисок, совершенно не могли сделать что-то случайно.

Когда запах уголка Мелин стал для меня родным, начали появляться неосознанные цели. Одна из них захватила меня надолго - хотелось узнать, какой же букет ароматов носит Эва на своих руках. Капля вина на девичье запястье мною была уронена специально. Равно как и то, что я осторожно перехватила его, заставляя жидкость скатиться в ладонь. Встать на колени, отставив собственный бокал на коричневый, в разводах, ковролин, и пройтись носом по пальцам, линиям на коже, немного по запястью, вдыхая незабываемый аромат.  
\- Ты пахнешь заботой, - я вновь опустилась носом к пальцам, принюхиваясь, - летним солнцем, свежеиспечённым хлебом, - улыбнулась, глядя Эве в глаза, и слизнула каплю, с которой всё началось. - А на вкус как вино.  
Тогда девушка фыркнула, донельзя смущённая, и мы продолжили разговор о планетах Млечного Пути. Отчего-то именно с этого момента я получила право называть Маэву моей девочкой.

Ходить в гости после репетиций, оставаться с ночёвкой из-за неимоверной усталости, а иногда и просто так, дурачиться, веселясь, когда были силы - всё это так забавляло и развлекало. Временами, когда милая Эва засыпала раньше, и мне доводилось видеть её спокойное, без макияжа, лицо, проскальзывали разные мысли, однако посыл их всегда один и тот же - ты, Клэр, можешь поступиться своими принципами, чтобы каждый день, просыпаясь, видеть эту картину? Ха, я никогда не могла дать ответа.

Первый месяц, второй, третий, и вот мадемуазель Скромность, потупив взор, тихо вопросила меня о том, стану ли я жить с ней. Сказать, что я опешила - не сказать ничего. Сейчас, смотря на все ситуации издалека прожитого времени, понимаю, что надо было подумать, не давать ответа столь быстро и опрометчиво, ведь в глубине души я знала, что из всего этого не выйдет совершенно ничего хорошего. Но тогда... Ох, как я была тогда счастлива. Подхватила мою девочку за талию и закружила по гримёрной, целуя шею, ушки, виски, её милый носик. И бесконечно бормотала лишь одно слово:  
\- Да.

Переезд был не особо внушительным. Пока, на первое время, я взяла лишь большой чемодан и рюкзак. Так получилось, что мои вещи тёмных цветов, насыщенных, и они пятнами выделялись на общем фоне квартиры, как бы показывая, что я сродни инородному предмету, соринке в светлом глазу. На мои опасения Эва смеялась и говорила, что так только лучше. Я не особо верила и постоянно старалась поменьше раскладываться, занять своей чернотой незаметные теневые места квартиры. Пока в один момент, не придя чуть позже в связи с репетицией, я не увидела, что все вещи лежат так, как нужно, и цвет их совсем не портит. Как-то гармонично всё теперь сочеталось, сложенное заботливой рукой Маэвы. Я уже говорила, что моя девочка - волшебница?

Месяц. Хватило меня всего на месяц каждодневной заботы и чувства размеренности. Мы уходили с репетиций вместе, приходили вместе, всё время проводили только вместе. Всё было так правильно, так по семейному такту. К концу месяца взаправду хотелось разыграть драму, бить посуду, как бывает в сериалах, вымещать злость. Но, чёрт подери, злости не было, а как только начинаешь смотреть в милые глаза, выражающие заботу, любовь и тепло будто бы со всего мира, отдаёшься им без остатка. Но всё равно что-то внутри постоянно полыхало, а потому в одну из ночных суббот я смогла уговорить мою девочку пойти в клуб для таких, как мы. Она согласилась очень неохотно, постоянно говоря, что ни разу не бывала в подобных местах. А я буквально искрилась от счастья и, обнимая её, говорила, что защищу ото всех, что бы ни случилось.

Громыхающая музыка, чёткий ритм которой отдавался прямо в грудную клетку. Мерцающий резкий свет путал мозг, каждую секунду показывая совершенно иную картинку. Запах алкоголя, невообразимой смеси духов и, еле уловимо, пота приелся уже после нескольких минут нахождения в клубе. А тело так и тянулось двигаться под бит очередной популярной мелодии. Ох, как давно я хотела это почувствовать! Эва ухватила меня крепче за руку, боясь, что людским потоком нас могло разнести по разные стороны помещения. Обхватив её за талию, повела в самую гущу танцпола, по-доброму ухмыляясь. Её руки легли на мои плечи, а я притянула девочку ещё ближе к себе. Мы начали двигаться, попадая в свой собственный ритм и не замечая абсолютно никого вокруг. Маэвы хватило на четыре мелодии хаоса. Ровно как и меня на четыре недели спокойствия до этого.  
\- Я хочу уйти, - прямо мне на ухо. Минута, и нас там уже не было.

В "Лагуну" я смогла вытащить Эву ещё шесть раз. В общей сложности - неделя. Неплохой результат, и я надеялась на большее, ибо видела, что ей нравится. Но я видела то, что мне позволяли видеть. В субботу моя милая "сестрёнка" сказала, что не может туда больше ходить. Сначала приплела совершенно неубедительные аргументы вроде усталости или же "уши вянут" от той музыки, что-то ещё. Потом созналась, что на самом деле такое времяпрепровождение просто-напросто не по ней. Я кивнула, понимая всё это, причём не делая вид, а действительно понимая.  
\- Только... В таком случае мне стоит предупредить... Наши отношения могут со временем измениться. Меня психически ломает, когда нет чего-то нового, - дословно запомнила эту фразу. Ибо вот живой пример, когда неправильное построение диалога порождает его неправильное восприятие. Эва тоже кивнула, обозначая действительное понимание.

Помня эти слова, моя девочка начала понемногу менять интерьер тогда ещё нашего жилья. То порадует новыми занавесками совершенно взрывного цвета, то каким-то образом втайне от меня при нехватке времени свяжет абсолютно неправильной формы коврик. Изменения были милыми, вызывали улыбку, но не более. Не было той искры, заряжавшей энергией. А Маэва, казалось, действительно всей душой хотела её пробудить, и изменения грозились стать глобальнее - на столе появлялись каталоги с мебелью, а ночами мадемуазель Мелин пропадала на сайтах интернет-магазинов. Пока ничего большего не случилось в реальности, мне пришлось спешно останавливать юную "мастерицу".  
\- Эв, это немного не то, что подразумевалось под "новым", - кивая на настенные наклейки.  
\- А что надо? - чуткость и забота. Умиляешься с этого.  
\- Знаешь... - мне пришлось призадуматься, чтобы на этот раз объяснить правильно, - "новое" адреналиновое воздействие, когда поднимаешься и резко опускаешься на аттракционах в Диснейленде. Когда несколько часов подряд двигаешься под ритмы в клубе. Когда идёшь по тёмной улице и не знаешь, что будет за поворотом. Своеобразная эмоциональная встряска, отличная от повседневности.  
\- Сожалею, что я превращаюсь в рутину для тебя, - эту фразу я тоже запомнила. Как не запомнить тончайшую иглу в сердце?  
\- Нет, ты не поняла!..  
Впрочем, и объяснять ничего не надо было. На следующий день на кольца для штор вернулись старые занавеси, ковёр отправился пылиться в шкаф, а о наклейках напоминали только покоцаные в нескольких местах обои. 

Я грешила и лукавила, когда после отказа Эвы от походов в клуб продолжала говорить, что постоянно с ней. Ведь я всё-таки не удержалась и ходила теперь одна. Дозировано, совсем уж иногда, но захаживала. Правда после двух недель после того разговора моя девочка, встретив меня вечером, тут же у порога сообщила, что маскировка с тем, что меня задержали в очередной раз на работе, совершенно дурацкая, если учесть, что работали мы вместе. Взгляд её был столь понимающим и смиренным, что лгать дальше я не смогла - раскололась.  
\- Если тебе это так важно, ходи. Я всё равно рядышком с тобой - в сердце.  
Я не ожидала этих слов, но в последующие несколько минут, когда я переодевалась и готовилась ко сну, понимание действия дошло до меня: Эва просто хотела сохранить ещё пока оставшиеся у нас частички тепла и влюблённости.

Ко всему разрешённому теряется интерес, ведь так? Так, чёрт подери, именно так! Три месяца раз в неделю я уходила в "Лагуну". Сначала на пару часов, потом на полночи, ну а дальше, после парочки возвращений за шесть утра, и это стало моей рутиной. Мозг, кажется, на автомате выискивал что-то запрещённое. На глаза попались "банные комнаты". Я ни о чём не думала, когда заходила туда. Я ни о чём не думала, когда губы коснулись чужих, с привкусом ментоловых сигарет. Я ни о чём не думала, когда после надела другие капроновые колготки и небрежно выбросила прежние, с затяжками и дырами на местах, обличающих моё местонахождение. Измена принесла адреналин, причём ещё больший, чем обычный поход в клуб. Только вот незадача - со временем в борьбе между просто адреналином и его увеличенной дозой победило последнее.

\- Тату красивые, - моя девочка обнажённая лежала рядышком со мной, легонько водя пальцами по спине. После долгих зажигательных танцев и расслабляющего домашнего душа после, всё это казалось высшей степенью наслаждения. - Не хочу, чтобы их трогал кто-то кроме меня, - единственная фраза, и внутреннее спокойствие рушится. И ведь что интересно - фразу сказала Эва, а отвратно мне из-за моих же поступков. Делая вид, что сплю, я промолчала. За внешней тишиной внутри всё скрутилось от душевной боли, ведь пару дней назад в "банных комнатах" именно на татуировках оставались мелкие мокрые поцелуи очередной девицы.

Руки Эвы пахли шоколадом и мандаринами. А всё потому, что свободное время она проводила на кухне. Моя маленькая хозяйка. Последним, что она готовила, были шоколадные кексы с начинкой из мандаринов. Она все еще помнит, что я очень люблю мандарины... А я смутно припоминаю, что у неё аллергия на цитрусовые. Или не у неё?

Вновь я пришла после клуба много позже обычного. Она, не выдержав ожидания, заснула... Что-то во мне надломилось при виде сей милой мордашки, и я помчалась в комнату, собирая свои немногочисленные вещи. Странно, хоть я и жила у неё уже много месяцев, но до сих пор не удосужилась перевезти все. А сейчас этого уже и не надо... Мои вещи поместились в чемодан и ещё один рюкзак - точно также, как и приехала. Уходя, целомудренно поцеловала мою девочку в лоб, а она, смешно поморщившись, лишь повернулась на другой бок. 

Громко хлопнула дверь, заставляя сонную муху лениво перелететь с подоконника не цветок. Эва так и спала, а я уже на улице. Знаю, поутру ей будет больно, очень больно, но моя девочка сама выбрала жизнь со мной, свободной дикаркой, заведомо догадываясь, чем это обернётся.

"Прости, Эв, запах твоих рук больше не будоражит меня".

**Author's Note:**

> *http://s008.radikal.ru/i305/1509/cb/f5751a6e7240.jpg


End file.
